


One Of These Nights

by snowangja



Category: Bjyx, Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, YiZhan
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangja/pseuds/snowangja
Summary: Festival Qixi adalah festival valentine dalam budaya Tiongkok, hari di mana Zhinu dan Niulang, Vega dan Altair dalam mitologi Tiongkok, bertemu.Layaknya Zhinu dan Niulang, pertemuan mereka juga adalah takdir.
Relationships: YiZhan - Relationship, bjyx - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	One Of These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> GUYSSS JANGAN LUPA BACANYA SAMBIL DENGERIN "ONE OF THESE NIGHTS"nya RED VELVET NDEEE

Pertama kali Xiao Zhan bertemu Wang Yibo benar-benar diluar dugaan. Xiao Zhan yang berada jauh lebih tua, tidak menyangka dapat berteman dengan seseorang sependiam dan… seunik Wang Yibo. Di luar, Wang Yibo terkenal sebagai lelaki yang dingin, bahkan Ketika Xiao Zhan bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja ketika permainan mobil-mobilan milik Wang Yibo terjatuh di parit, anak itu hanya mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa tersenyum! Meski begitu, setelah lama mengenalnya, Wang Yibo adalah anak yang manis dan ramah senyum, dan Xiao Zhan adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang terpukau akan senyumnya. Dulu ia berpikir, menurutnya, Wang Yibo cocok menjadi bintang. Senyumnya yang sebenarnya dapat meluluhkan hati, disembunyikan dengan baik dengan sikapnya yang terlihat angkuh. Menunggunya hingga 15 tahun agar Xiao Zhan dapat mengarahkannya sebagai model atau sejenisnya, hal itu malah tidak pernah terjadi. Wang Yibo dan orang tuanya harus pindah ke Canton. Sedih rasanya ketika Xiao Zhan harus melihat Wang Yibo melambaikan tangannya dari jendela kereta, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Toh anak itu tentu punya jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Setelah Wang Yibo pindah dengan orang tuanya, Xiao Zhan tidak pernah mendapat kabar darinya. Bertahun-tahun menunggu surat, tak ada yang datang satupun. Xiao Zhan perlahan mulai tersadar, mungkin memang tidak ada alasan bagi keduanya untuk tetap berteman. Hingga suatu hari, Xiao Zhan yang telah berumur 26 tahun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Canton mencari pekerjaan di sana. Secercah harapan untuk menemukan Wang Yibo lagi mulai muncul di hatinya, entah akan tercapai atau tidak.

Takdir berpihak pada mereka nampaknya. Hari ini, setelah 12 tahun berpisah, mereka bertemu lagi. Di tepi sungai Yangtze, 2 Agustus 1938, ketika setiap orang merayakan Qixi Festival dan bercengkrama dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Seorang lelaki berperawakan tegak dengan tatapan tajam menatap langit, diterangi temaram lampu. Seperti seseorang memberi tahunya melalui bisikan angin, Xiao Zhan langsung tahu ia dan Wang Yibo berada di tempat yang sama. Ia menoleh, berjalan kearah lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia menyapa dengan suara sedikit gemetar, memulai percakapan tentang bagaimana indahnya langit malam itu. Lelaki yang berada di hadapannya tak sedikitpun berpaling dari tatapan matanya. Tajam.

“Ngomong-ngomong.. ng... maaf jika aku salah.. tapi... Apakah kau Wang Yibo?” Xiao Zhan memberanikan diri bertanya ketika mereka sedang di tengah perbincangan tentang Zhinu dan Niulang, Vega dan Altair dalam mitologi Tiongkok.

Tidak ada jawaban beberapa saat, meskipun dari kilatan matanya, Xiao Zhan dapat melihat jelas rasa kaget dan kegembiraan muncul dari manik coklat gelap itu. Menit berlalu, sampai pada titik Xiao Zhan siap untuk meminta maaf dan kabur sejauh mungkin karena salah mengira dan kecewa, lelaki di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum, matanya memancarkan rasa hangat dan lelaki itu mengangguk pelan.

“Hai gege, apa kabar?” Suaranya renyah, gambaran Wang Yibo yang berumur 7 tahun sirna sudah dari otak Xiao Zhan, tergantikan dengan lelaki tegap 19 tahun dengan wajah luar biasa tampan dan tegas.

Dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya, Xiao Zhan melompat dan memeluk Wang Yibo, erat sekali seperti takut ia akan menghilang dan pergi dari hidupnya untuk waktu yang lama lagi. Wangi tubuh Wang Yibo menyeruak di hidungnya, tidak ada lagi wangi anak kecil cengeng yang selalu meminta Xiao Zhan menggendongnya ketika pulang sekolah.

“Bodohh, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengirimiku surat?! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini aku? Wang Yibo bodoh!” Xiao Zhan menangis di bahu Wang Yibo, rasa rindu atas sahabat masa kecilnya membuatnya kehilangan kewarasannya dan malah menangis di pinggir sungai. Memalukan!

“Aku tahu kau Xiao Zhan _gege_. Aku dapat mengenalimu sejak pertama kali kau menjejakkan kaki di sebelahku! Kau piker aku akan lupa dengan wajahmu yang sama sekali tidak berubah itu?” Ujar Wang Yibo sambil tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Xiao Zhan perlahan lalu melanjutkan, “Kau sepertinya tidak bertambah tua juga? Kau penyihir ya?”

Dan itu sukses membuat Wang Yibo mendapat pukulan keras di lengannya.

Mungkin sudah setahun sejak pertemuan kembali mereka, tanpa terasa festival Qixi datang lagi. Angin musim panas semilir menerpa wajah Xiao Zhan dan Wang Yibo malah makin asyik mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tangan mereka terkait satu sama lain, erat, seolah tak mengijinkan apapun lagi untuk memisahkan mereka. Tidak ingat pasti bagaimana persahabatan masa kecil mereka berubah, yang Xiao Zhan ingat hanya Wang Yibo berlutut di hadapannya yang sedang asyik membaca buku, setangkai mawar diarahkan padanya dan dengan suara pelan mengajak Xiao Zhan untuk berkencan dengannya. Xiao Zhan awalnya menolak, di matanya, Wang Yibo masih terlihat bagai anak kecil yang selalu ingin ia jaga. Namun, Wang Yibo bersumpah akan menjadi lelaki dewasa sehingga ia yang akan menggantikan peran Xiao Zhan sebagai penjaga. Wang Yibo kemudian mendaftarkan diri sebagai angkatan laut dan Xiao Zhan jadi tidak bisa menolaknya.

“Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anggota angkatan laut? Aku tak tahu kau punya ketertarikan terhadap militer dulu.” Xiao Zhan bertanya pada Wang Yibo, tangannya masih erat pada genggaman Wang Yibo, tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang menatap mereka bertanya-tanya, tapi hey! Siapa perduli, kan?

Xiao Zhan awalnya tidak percaya Wang Yibo benar-benar akan mendaftar angkatan laut, menurutnya wajah Wang Yibo terlalu manis dan polos untuk menjadi seorang tentara. Apalagi setelah ia dengar Wang Yibo memilih menjadi angkatan laut agar terlihat lebih ‘gagah’ di depan _gege_ nya. Semakin aneh saja!

“Wajah tidak menentukan rasa nasionalismemu atau bagaimana kau mengabdi untuk negara.” Wang Yibo menjawab saat itu, dan Xiao Zhan kehilangan kata-katanya hampir tersedak karena tehnya. Ia hanya tertawa. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata sesuatu menggelikan seperti itu!

“Kau tahu, menjadi anggota militer dan mengabdi untuk negara.. rasanya menyenangkan. Kau merasa dirimu berharga dan berjasa karena melindungi negaramu, melindungi banyak orang.” Wang Yibo menjawab, ia tersenyum lebar sembari menyodorkan es krim berbentuk potongan semangka yang ia pegang dengan tangannya yang lain ke bibir Xiao Zhan, _gege_ nya hanya mendengus dan menggigit es krim tersebut.

“Tapi, meski begitu… Ada yang aku sesalkan dan masih kupikirkan hingga detik ini.” Wang Yibo melanjutkan, fokus Xiao Zhan kini semua tertuju padanya, suara Wang Yibo kini pelan dan terdengar sedih “Kau tahu, aku kesepian. Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada sejak lama, dan kalau aku pulang ke rumah… Aku sendirian. Tidak ada yang menyambutku, atau menungguku di depan pintu.”

Xiao Zhan hanya diam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon pernyatan Wang Yibo. Mereka tidak tinggal Bersama meskipun kini berkencan, toh Wang Yibo jarang di rumah dan nyaris selalu di camp-nya. Mereka berdua sibuk sekali, Wang Yibo juga masih belum sepenuhnya dapat tinggal di luar camp, mereka hanya dapat bertemu sesekali seperti hari ini. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang meremas jantungnya.

Lamunan Xiao Zhan buyar saat tiba-tiba Wang Yibo berlutut di hadapannya, memegang tangannya. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka terkesiap kencang. Kaget dan kagum, beberapa bersorak dan hal itu membuat Xiao Zhan sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunannya. Xiao Zhan kaget bukan kepalang, dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan wajah merah. Mereka kini benar-benar jadi pusat perhatian. Astaga! Apa yang si bodoh ini akan lakukan!

“Yibo! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kumohon berdirilah. Semua orang memperhatikan kita!” Xiao Zhan panik, dia berusaha mengangkat Wang Yibo namun tentu saja pria muda itu lebih kuat darinya. Ah sial! Kenapa dia tidak menjadi lebih kuat dari Wang Yibo, sih?!

Wang Yibo tidak menggubris dan malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marun yang membuat Xiao Zhan nyaris tercekat.

 _Tidak! Tidak mungkin!!_ Pekiknya dalam kepalanya.

Pria itu mendongak sedikit dan tersenyum pada Xiao Zhan. Senyum yang entah bagaimana dalam setahun terakhir telah membuatnya kecanduan. Ah sialan! Kenapa Wang Yibo tampan sekaliiiii?!??!

“Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Semenjak dulu, aku tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatianku pada _gege_. Semuanya hanya padamu. Saat aku terjatuh, kau pula yang akan menarik lenganku untuk berdiri. Aku kesepian dan sendiri, tapi kau selalu bisa mewarnai hidupku, Membuatnya ramai.” Wang Yibo melepaskan tangan Xiao Zhan perlahan untuk membuka kotak kecil di tangan kanannya, tampak sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan berlian putih mungil di tengahnya. Xiao Zhan gemetar, matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia bersumpah akan pingsan!

Wang Yibo tersenyum malu-malu, kini wajahnya memerah bak tomat! Jika bukan karena Xiao Zhan ingin pingsan, ia pasti sudah mencubit pipi kekasihnya! Masih berlutut, Wang Yibo melepaskan cincin itu dari kotaknya dan kembali menatap mata Xiao Zhan lekat.

“Maukah kau menikah denganku, Xiao Zhan?”

Tanpa Xiao Zhan sadari, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya, ia mengangguk cepat dan saat itu juga tepuk tangan dan eluan bergemuruh di sekitarnya, terlebih saat Wang Yibo menyisipkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Saat Wang Yibo berdiri, Xiao Zhan seketika memeluknya erat. Menangis di seragam putih Wang Yibo sedangkan pria itu hanya tertawa dan membalas pelukan erat Xiao Zhan.

Wang Yibo, pria yang entah kapan mulai ia cintai kini akan dinikahinya. Ia akan menikah dengan sahabat masa kecilnya!

_In the same time span, just for a minute  
In the same space, stay for a minute  
In that short moment, everything  
Stops for us, in that moment  
Why did we not know that was a miracle?_

“Ayah, kapan Ayah akan pulang?”

Seorang anak lelaki berumur 6 tahun berambut coklat tua memeluk leher Wang Yibo sambil memainkan rambutnya, tubuhnya kecil berada di himpitan kedua orang tuanya. Di sebelahnya berdiri Xiao Zhan yang dengan lembut mengelus punggung anak tersebut, mengacak-acak rambutnya lembut.

Wang Yibo tersenyum kecil, matanya membentuk setengah lingkaran sebelum ia menjawab “Ayah harus bisa mengalahkan musuh baru bisa pulang, seperti pada cerita ksatria kesukaanmu. Mereka harus menang dulu baru bisa pulang.”

Suo’er memajukan bibir bawahnya, tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan dia memasang wajah kesal yang malah terlihat imut, “Tapi Ayah sudah berjanjii akan bermain lagi denganku, kan?”

Wang Yibo mengangguk, ia mencium kening anaknya dan mengelus kepalanya pelan, “Iya, untuk itulah sekarang kau juga harus bertugas menjaga Baba agar kita sama-sama menjadi pahlawan!”

Suo’er mengangguk senang, matanya berbinar memikirkan ia akhirnya mendapat peran sebagai pelindung Babanya. Ia akan menjadi pahlawan! Ia cium pipi ayahnya sembari memberi semangat dengan suaranya yang pelan, kemudian turun dari gendongan Wang Yibo dan berlari kecil ke sekitar. Wang Yibo tersenyum lalu mendekati Xiao Zhan, ia elus lembut rambut suaminya dan diciumnya pelan keningnya.

“Ini akan jadi misi terakhirku, setelah ini kita akan pindah kembali ke Beijing dan menjadi nelayan!”

Xiao Zhan tertawa kecil, ia menelan ludah getir memahami betapa berbahayanya misi Wang Yibo kali ini. Pecah perang secara besar-besaran di tahun 1945, tidak hanya Tiongkok namun nyaris seluruh dunia. Xiao Zhan percaya pada suaminya, tapi ia tahu berharap terlalu banyak juga akan menjadi hal sulit. Ia merapikan kemeja Wang Yibo dan mengelus wajahnya lembut, ditatapnya lekat wajah tampan suaminya, ah… Xiao Zhan jadi semakin jatuh cinta.

“Tidak ada nelayan di Beijing, bodoh. Hahaha! Bekerjalah dengan sungguh-sungguh, kami semua di sini akan mendoakanmu.”

Panggilan dari ketua skuadron Wang Yibo memecahkan keheningan di antara Xiao Zhan dan Wang Yibo yang saling berpandangan. Mereka berpelukan beberapa saat tanpa bicara, seolah pelukan itu yang mengantarkan cinta mereka pada satu sama lain, Wang Yibo berjongkok dan memanggil Suo’er untuk mencium dan memeluk anaknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya berat, sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum, dalam hatinya bertekad ia akan pulang demi _gege_ nya dan anak mereka.

Tapi Wang Yibo tidak pernah pulang.

Beberapa bulan setelah kepergiannya ke medan perang, Xiao Zhan mendapat surat dari kantor Wang Yibo. Xiao Zhan sudah menantikan kabar darinya, dan surat dari kantornya adalah yang terakhir Xiao Zhan harapkan. Karena ia tahu, itu tidak pernah menjadi pertanda baik. Benar saja, di situ tertulis jelas.

 _Wang Yibo gugur dalam peperangan_.

Telinga Xiao Zhan berdenging, kepalanya serasa dijatuhi kayu yang besar, hatinya seperti tertembus besi yang tajam berulang-ulang.

_Gugur dalam perang,_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, seperti kalimat yang ibu ucapkan berulang-ulang sebelum kau tertidur. Itu terpatri hingga bagian terdalam otaknya. Rasanya, Xiao Zhan bagai lumpuh total dan tidak bisa apa-apa selain jatuh berlutut. Menangis dalam diam takut membangunkan anaknya. Tiba-tiba sebuah langkah kecil menghampirinya, dan seketika tangis Xiao Zhan pecah, masih meremas erat kertas pada tangannya. Hancur. Rasanya dunia runtuh seketika.

“Ba, ada apa?” Suo’er bertanya akhirnya, namun Xiao Zhan hanya bisa menangis pilu dengan surat ia genggam dan peluk erat di dadanya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa meluncur dari mulutnya, telinganya seperti tidak dapat mencerna kalimat-kalimat dari sekitar.

Menit berlalu, Suo’er masih memeluk babanya dan mulai ikut menangis karena Xiao Zhan tak kunjung menghentikan tangisnya. Hingga beberapa saat, Xiao Zhan menghela nafas dan memeluk Suo’er erat, mencium kepalanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk muncul di wajahnya.

“Nak, Ayah akan bertugas di surga mulai sekarang. Jadi Ayah tidak akan pulang, tidak apa-apa kan?”

_Oh, I can’t forget easily  
Even if I turn the calendar, I’m still in the same place _  
  


40 tahun berlalu, tapi rasanya masih seperti kemarin sejak kepergian Wang Yibo. Xiao Zhan masih datang ke Sungai Yangtze setiap tanggal 7 bulan 7, selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada yang ia harapkan, hanya berusaha mengingat Kembali momen kala ia dan Wang Yibo masih Bersama. Suo’er sudah dewasa, kini dia bahkan sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri. Waktu itu, ketika Suo’er masih tinggal bersamanya, Xiao Zhan akan mengajak anaknya mengunjungi tempat ia dan Wang Yibo bertemu. Bercerita tentang kisah mereka, dan selalu meyakinkan Suo’er bahwa ayahnya selalu di sana bersama mereka. Kini setelah Suo’er pergi, Xiao Zhan benar-benar sendiri. Ia mendatangi festival Qixi sendirian, merenung di tempat yang sama ia dan Wang Yibo bertemu setelah sekian lama dulu. Dan pada saat-saat seperti itu, ia merasakan Wang Yibo di sebelahnya. Ia yakin, Wang Yibo tidak benar-benar pergi. Ia akan terus berada di dekatnya, melindunginya.

“Yibo, Suo’er sudah dewasa. Kita bahkan sudah punya cucu, gadis yang sangat cantik.” Xiao Zhan bergumam sambil menatap ke langit malam.

“Tahukah kau, aku kesepian di sini. Sendirian. Walau ku tahu kau selalu mengawasi kami, menjaga aku dan Suo’er dari jauh. Aku tetap tidak bisa memelukmu… Pasti dingin ya berada di sana sendirian? Harusnya aku bersamamu dan memelukmu…”

“Kau tidak pernah sendiri, _Gege_. Aku di sebelahmu.”

Suara yang begitu Xiao Zhan kenali tiba-tiba terdengar di sebelahnya, nyata bagaikan orang itu memang duduk bersamanya! Dengan cepat Xiao Zhan menoleh dan melihat Wang Yibo dengan seragam angkatan lautnya, tersenyum ke arahnya. Sangat tampan, sangat gagah, sama persis dengan Wang Yibo yang ia kenal. Tidak terlihat ia bertambah tua. Xiao Zhan tercekat, matanya panas dan tanpa aba-aba sebuah butir transparan jatuh di pipinya.

“W-Wang Yibo?”

“Kau tahu, aku juga kesepian di sana. Tidak ada kau.” Wang Yibo tersenyum lembut, ia ulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Xiao Zhan yang sudah agak keriput lembut.

“Setiap tahun, kau kemari kan?” Wang Yibo tersenyum usil, wajah Xiao Zhan memerah, “Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melupakan tanggal dan tempat kita pertama bertemu kembali setelah sekian tahun. Akupun tidak.”

Xiao Zhan terdiam, dia mendongak dan menatap Wang Yibo, heran.

“Setiap tahun aku juga kemari, _kok._ Berdiri di sebelahmu, menggenggam tanganmu, meskipun kau tidak merasakannya.” Wang Yibo mengelus rambut Xiao Zhan sebelum melanjutkan, “Zhinu dan Niulang, bedanya kau tidak melihatku~”

Xiao Zhan terdiam, ia memaksakan sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya, ia berkedip pelan dan membiarkan air mata semakin deras jatuh di pipinya,“Aku ingin bersamamu, Yibo-ah.” Xiao Zhan berkata lirih, ia menghela nafas dan terus menatap mata Wang Yibo, “Aku ingin terus bersamamu.”

Wang Yibo menunduk, ia mencium kening Xiao Zhan perlahan dan berbisik, “Untuk itulah aku kemari, aku menjemputmu, agar kita bisa bersatu kembali. Tidak hanya setiap Qixi.”

  
_I, who stopped that day with this old story  
I’m spending more time away than when I loved you  
Beyond the Milky Way, in a distant, far away place  
I, who cross our white memories  
Since at least, even in dreams, it’s okay _  
  


_“Seorang lelaki berumur 66 tahun yang diketahui bernama Xiao Zhan ditemukan meninggal di bantaran sungai Yangtze. Tidak diketahui penyebab ia meninggal secara mendadak di tengah festival Qixi, namun pihak keluarga tidak mengizinkan melakukan autopsi. Keterangan yang kami dapat, Xiao Zhan adalah pasangan dari mendiang Letnan Muda Wang Yibo yang meninggal di medan perang 40 tahun lalu.”_


End file.
